The Kingdom of Bloxerbot
"Upon my arrival at this coastal nation, I was suprised by how normal everything was.....the towns were striving communitys and the citys were roaming hubs for trade and technology, this place seemed to not belong in supreme death hell at all. That was untill I heard the terrifying yell of " U WOT M8?" and turned to find myself confronted by a pack of Chavs, all armed with rolled up newspapers full of fish and chips , I threw all my money (about 3.50 ) at them and ran back to my boat on the coast. Thankfully, it is a lot easier to dive off a 100 meter concrete wall than it is to climb it. That Island is truly earth on hell." - Garret Garettson recalling his visit to the Kingdom before it's ultimate destruction. Information The Kingdom of Bloxerbot is a dead nation. Before the invasion and subsequent bombing of Bloxerbot, it was an isolated, well defended technological paradise situated off the coastline of United Skeletons. No one really knows how it ended up in Supreme Death Hell but its generally assumed that it was the result of some Irishmen coming into an English Pub on quiz night and demanding about tree fiddy. Military Due to its isolation by the hellsea, the Kingdom was relatively fuckboi free from some of the more disturbing shit that crawls out of Supreme Death Hell and had enough time to equip its small regiments with high tech weaponry to compensate for numbers. The army itself consisted of about half a million troopers, equipped with the latest in automatic weaponry and ordnance explosives. However, the government and people in general were the smuggest (fucking tossers) when it came to its 2,000 men strong regiment of battlesuit equipped troops, the suits themselves allowing soldiers to carry immense firepower equal to a personal tank as well as being capable of surviving a direct hit from a hetzer with only minor damage to the suits externals. But despite their advances in technology, their defences were sorely lacking when it came to a full-blown invasion of its mainland, as the Kingdom's walls were scaled and the fortress-island filled with hostile forces. It was also very receptive to nuclear bombing. Relations with foreign nations United Skellingtons Due to it being off the coastline of skellingtons, the government conducted frequent and successful trade with the skellingtons, trading milk (and cheese through the black market) for high quality bones for use in the composite armors of Soldiers. Other than the fact that diplomats frequentley have to gear up in suits in disguise as robots to prevent being flayed by it citizens, the skellington leaders themselves have a mutal understanding of the need for fleshlings to produce milk. To this day, only the Prime Sinister and his Cabinet knows that the Giant Metal Men are Humans underneath. BBQSauce Previously, the occupants of BBQSauce were hostile and shot the diplomat that was sent to the country, sending said Diplomat back in a body bag with the note " I fooked ur mum", and stating this it was a "Free-For-All" as well as needing to "Get good" . The Goverment, unswayed by this threat sent another diplomat that was escorted by a Squad of Elite Battle suit Troopers. However, on their way to forcefully meet the president of BBQSauce , the Squadron was ambushed by quickscopers, resulting in 3 of the 4 troopers as well as the Diplomat to be killed instantly. The Single Trooper that remained miraculously survived by casually crouching to survey the area moments before. As a result, he was able to return fire , hitting a pile of poorly placed Red Barrels next to the buildings concrete columns, levelling the entire block and killing its occupants with it. When the dust settled, the trooper stood in front of a single BBQ Leet Knifeman, who was scrubby enough to of chosen the Ballistic Vest perk. The 1v1 that ensued was bitter, the trooper at first had the advantage, opening up all its weapons systems on the target. However, all that the trooper could achieve was Hitmarkers, as they pinged and pinged on the Knifeman, it was not untill 10 yards in that the Leet Knifeman launched its attack, leaping forth at the Trooper with an almighty screech and burying his knife deep into the suits circuitry and components. Suffering from Several Critical power failures, the Trooper shut down his weapons systems and Engaged in Brutal and Bloody CQC, all the while cursing at his attacker for being a tosser while the knifeman continued calling him a cunt. It was at this point the two soldiers stopped fighting and took a step back from another, the Knifeman wiping the Jam off his face and the Trooper removing his shattered Helmet, perhaps the two nations had more in common than they though. From that point on the Governments were able to establish healthy and prosperous relations with one another, united by their love of swearing. Involvement in Conflicts The Second Skellington War During the Second Skellington War, the Bloxerbotian government sent 200 Battlesuit equipped troops to the conflict in the interests of assisting its trade partner. However, after a month of bitter fighting, these troops were withdrawn due to relations with other allies and the potential threat of invasion. 19 Troops were killed in the conflict, with a total of 47 suits lost as a result.